Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to compressor sections of gas turbine engines.
As gas turbine engine compressor pressure ratios and internal temperatures continue to increase throughout a larger and wider operating envelope, material capabilities in the rear of the high pressure compressor start to become a limiting factor. If the high temperatures cannot be mitigated with large or complex air coolers, then flight restrictions will be needed.